


Diabeł Mnie Do Tego Namówił

by MobyDick



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: (chyba że Steve trzyma w biurku sex-zabawki, Gen, McDanno friendship, Translation English-Polish, a Danny po kryjomu zrobił z nich użytek), gapa!Steve, psotnik!Danny, więc - sorry - żadnego porno tym razem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/pseuds/MobyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zaczęło się to zupełnie przypadkiem, lecz pod koniec miesiąca - kiedy praktycznie opróżnił biurko Steve'a ze wszystkich przyborów, a ten się nawet nie zorientował - Danny wiedział, że nie może pozwolić, by nieuwaga jego partnera pozostała bezkarna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diabeł Mnie Do Tego Namówił

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Devil Made Me Do It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942657) by [Erandri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erandri/pseuds/Erandri). 



> **Wesołego Prima aprilis! (ツ)**
> 
> Nie pamiętam, jak trafiłam na tego fika - może diabeł mi go podsunął? - ale to była miłość od pierwszego akapitu, jeśli nie od pierwszego zdania ♥ A trzeba Wam wiedzieć, że rzadko się zdarza, żebym zachwycała się takimi krótkimi one-shotami, o ile w ogóle je czytam (to znaczy, z całym szacunkiem dla one-shotów i ich Autorów, bo to nie jest najprostsza forma literacka, po prostu preferuję długie historie, a nie coś, co się kończy, zanim się zacznie ;-p)
> 
> Autorka już na wstępie przyznaje - a ja się z nią zgadzam - że Steve jest tutaj trochę OOC, za to Danny i reszta są tak niesamowicie _in character_ , że to aż dziwne, iż to, co się dzieje w tym fiku, nie jest stałym elementem serialu *sniff* No ale na szczęście są fikopisacze, którzy zapełniają luki zostawione przez scenarzystów ^_^
> 
> **Enjoy! (ᵔᴥᵔ)**

Wszystko zaczęło się zupełnie przypadkiem.

Pewnego dnia Danny'emu zabrakło zszywek, więc - zamiast udać się do składziku z przyborami biurowymi, który znajdował się po przeciwnej stronie budynku - wziął sobie pudełko zszywek z gabinetu Steve'a. Następnym razem, mniej więcej tydzień później, Grace pracowała nad jakimś szkolnym projektem, podczas gdy Danny kończył papierkową robotę, i potrzebne jej były zakreślacze, ale nie te zwyczajne, żółte, które Danny miał u siebie - nie, Grace chciała zakreślaczy w tylu kolorach, w ilu tylko mogła je dostać. Tak więc po raz kolejny Danny przyłapał się na plądrowaniu gabinetu Steve'a, podkradając stamtąd duże pudło zakreślaczy - i _dlaczego_ ludzie potrzebowali ich w aż tylu kolorach, tego Danny za nic nie umiał pojąć.

Od tego momentu stało się to regułą. Zawsze kiedy Danny czegoś potrzebował, brał to sobie z gabinetu Steve'a, doszedłszy do wniosku, że jeśli Steve będzie czegoś potrzebował, wtedy sam może pójść do składziku i uzupełnić swoje zapasy. Była to niewielka cena, jaką Steve miał zapłacić za to, że niemal codziennie doprowadzał do tego, że do Danny'ego strzelano albo i gorzej.

W ten sposób minął cały miesiąc, aż wreszcie - przetrząsając szuflady Steve'a w poszukiwaniu spinaczy - Danny to zauważył. Biurko Steve'a było praktycznie puste. Cały dodatkowy papier, zszywki, długopisy - wszystko się skończyło. Jedyne, co zostało w szufladach, to kilka energetycznych batoników oraz akta z ich bieżących śledztw. Właśnie wtedy Danny'ego olśniło, że Steve nie miał pojęcia, iż jego rzeczy znikają bez śladu.

I Danny po prostu _musiał_ dopilnować, żeby Steve zapłacił za swój brak spostrzegawczości.

\---

Chin przyłapał go następnego dnia, gdy szmuglował z gabinetu Steve'a jeden z jego modeli statków.

Model był mały i stał schowany w kącie, zatem Danny uznał, że niełatwo będzie zauważyć jego zniknięcie. Wkroczył do akcji, gdy tylko Steve wyszedł z biura do łazienki, i zabrał statek z półki, po czym dokonał prędkiego odwrotu, jednak tuż za progiem stanął twarzą w twarz z Chinem. Mężczyźni przyglądali się sobie przez chwilę - jeden z aktami w ręce, drugi z repliką szkunera - i zapadło między nimi niezręczne milczenie, aż Danny wykonał pierwszy ruch.

\- Chciałeś, uh... potrzebujesz podpisu Steve'a pod tym raportem? - wydukał, dotkliwie świadomy, że trzyma w dłoniach plastikowy przedmiot.

\- Uh... taa, potrzebny mi jego podpis, zanim przedstawię raport sędziemu. - Spojrzenie China przeniosło się z Danny'ego na trzymany przez niego statek, po czym mężczyzna zapytał: - A więc zacząłeś się ostatnio interesować modelami okrętów?

\- Że co? Och, to, um... to część eksperymentu.

Danny miał wrażenie, że cisza między nimi ciągnie się w nieskończoność, po czym Chin nieznacznie skinął głową i odpowiedział:  
\- W takim razie nie przeszkadzaj sobie.

\---

Minęły kolejne dwa dni, zanim Kono połapała się, co jest grane, ale to tylko dlatego, że nie było jej w ich siedzibie, w czasie gdy Danny wykradał nowe dekoracje do swojego gabinetu.

\- Hej, Danny - zaczęła, a on oderwał się od raportu, który dała mu do przeczytania.

\- Taa?

\- Czy one nie należą do Steve'a? - zapytała, wskazując na stół za jego biurkiem, gdzie Danny był na dobrej drodze do zebrania małej armady modeli statków.

\- Owszem.

\- Czy Steve wie, że stoją u ciebie?

Danny doczytał stronę do końca i oddał jej raport, a następnie, przywołując na twarz diaboliczny uśmiech, odpowiedział:  
\- Bynajmniej.

W tym momencie mało brakowało, żeby poczuł lekkie wyrzuty sumienia, jednak Kono również wyszczerzyła się przebiegle i oznajmiła:  
\- Wiesz, gdybyś chciał, mogę ci pomóc przy wynoszeniu kanapy.

\---

Dwa tygodnie później Danny nie potrafił rozstrzygnąć, czy Steve rzeczywiście nie zauważył, że z jego gabinetu giną różne rzeczy, czy może zwyczajnie mącił mu w głowie. Trudno byłoby nie zauważyć, że coś jest nie tak - Danny zabrał już pół tuzina modeli okrętów, trzy oprawione w ramki dyplomy oraz amerykańską flagę Steve'a. Wszystko to było teraz dumnie wystawione w biurze Danny'ego. Z drugiej strony, w tym tygodniu byli zawaleni robotą, a Steve czasami miał problem z dostrzeżeniem lasu pośród drzew.

Zatem Danny zdecydował się zadziałać z większym rozmachem.

Tego dnia Chin wrócił z lunchu i zobaczył, jak Kono i Danny szarpią się z kanapą Steve'a, usiłując przesunąć ją do gabinetu Kono. Widząc to, dostał takiego ataku śmiechu, że prawie naciągnął sobie jakiś mięsień.

\---

Po tym jak Steve nie zauważył zniknięcia kanapy, spisali listę przedmiotów, które Danny zabierze, i zaczęli robić zakłady o to, kiedy ich nieustraszony przywódca wreszcie się zorientuje. Chin postawił pieniądze na przyszły wtorek, kiedy to Danny miał zabrać duży model okrętu wojennego stojący za biurkiem Steve'a, Kono obstawiła piątek, na który zaplanowali wyniesienie jednego z jego regałów. Danny, jak zawsze pokładający wiarę w swoim partnerze, założył się, że Steve nie zauważy niczego aż do następnego poniedziałku, gdy - ustaliwszy wspólnie, że to pora, by zakończyć tę akcję - po prostu wyniosą z gabinetu całe jego biurko.

_Jak_ tego dokonają, nadal pozostawało w sferze dyskusji, ale zamierzali opracować jakiś plan.

\---

Danny zaczynał szczerze martwić się o Steve'a. Minęło kilka dni, odkąd razem z Kono wynieśli jego kanapę, gabinet Steve'a stopniowo pustoszał coraz bardziej, a Steve ciągle nie powiedział na ten temat ani słowa. Tak więc Danny kontynuował swoje codzienne rabunkowe eskapady i zabrał fotel - teraz starannie schowany w kącie jego biura, które szybko robiło się coraz bardziej zagracone - oraz drugą flagę - obecnie dumnie wystawioną obok tej, którą ukradł tydzień wcześniej - w nagrodę za swój trud.

Poza tym on sam wraz z Chinem i Kono zaczęli obserwować Steve'a jak jastrzębie za każdym razem, gdy wchodził do swojego gabinetu. Za każdym razem czekali z zapartym tchem, aż Steve zareaguje na brak jakiegoś przedmiotu i za każdym razem Steve był zbyt pochłonięty czytaniem swoich akt albo za bardzo mu się spieszyło, by rzeczywiście rozejrzał się wokół siebie.

\---

Poniedziałkowy poranek ciągnął się w nieskończoność i Danny pragnął, by wydarzyło się cokolwiek, co zatrzymałoby potok papierkowej roboty. Razem z Chinem wprowadzali dane na stole multimedialnym, natomiast Kono była w swoim biurze, wypełniając formularze zapotrzebowania po ich ostatnim dochodzeniu. Steve siedział w gabinecie i wpatrywał się uporczywie w swój komputer, jakby toczył z nim jakąś prywatną wojnę.

Trwało to przez większą część przedpołudnia - każde z nich zajmowało się swoją pracą i od czasu do czasu zerkało na swojego szefa.

Danny właśnie podniósł wzrok znad stołu, by dać swoim oczom odpocząć od ślęczenia nad starymi zdjęciami z miejsca zbrodni, kiedy to zobaczył. Steve oderwał się od swojego komputera i otworzył górną szufladę biurka - tę, w której jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu znajdowała się kolekcja długopisów - a na jego twarzy pojawiła się skonsternowana mina. Zamknął szufladę i otworzył następną, znajdującą się niżej, a zmarszczka między jego brwiami jeszcze się pogłębiła. Danny złapał China za ramię, żeby zwrócić jego uwagę, i przyglądał się jak urzeczony rozgrywającemu się przed nim widowisku. Chin już miał zacząć narzekać, że Danny go zdekoncentrował, gdy zauważył, gdzie zatrzymało się spojrzenie Danny'ego. Natychmiast stanął wyprostowany i obaj patrzyli z niecierpliwym wyczekiwaniem.

Steve odpuścił sobie szukanie tego, czego potrzebował, po lewej stronie biurka i zabrał się za przeszukiwanie prawej strony, przerzucając nieliczne pozostałe tam dokumenty, kiedy Kono zauważyła, że jej dwaj koledzy gapią się na gabinet Steve'a. Wstała i wyszła ze swojego biura, zatrzymując się tuż za drzwiami, żeby nie przeszkodzić Steve'owi w dokonaniu jego odkrycia. Każde z nich wstrzymało oddech, gdy Steve podniósł wzrok i rozejrzał się po swoim gabinecie, powoli przyswajając sobie przemeblowanie, które trwało od paru tygodni. Po raz ostatni okręcił się na fotelu, omiatając wzrokiem pomieszczenie, po czym zatrzymał się raptownie, ze spojrzeniem skupionym na flagach w biurze Danny'ego.

Wszędzie panowała taka cisza, że Danny praktycznie słyszał, jak wszystkie kawałki układanki wpadają na swoje miejsca w głowie Steve'a, i nie mógł pohamować przestraszonego wzdrygnięcia, kiedy Steve z wrzaskiem zerwał się ze swojego fotela. Jego okrzyk "Danny!" nadal niósł się echem po korytarzach, gdy Steve szarpnięciem otworzył drzwi swojego gabinetu i pognał jak burza w kierunku Danny'ego. Danny otwierał już swój portfel, gotów włożyć dwudziestodolarowy banknot w czekającą dłoń China, gdy Steve zatrzymał się, stając z nim nos w nos. Danny z pewnością byłby przerażony tym, co w owym momencie wyrażały oczy Steve'a, gdyby nie to, że cała ta sytuacja wprawiała go w niezmierne rozbawienie. Na szczęście nieuchronnie nadciągająca reprymenda Steve'a została powstrzymana przez Kono.

\- O rany, szefie, nie mogłeś zaczekać jeszcze trzech dni! Chciałam zgarnąć te czterdzieści dolców, żeby pójść na zakupy!

Piorunujące spojrzenie Steve'a prędko ukróciło jej protest, po czym Steve zwrócił się z powrotem do Danny'ego:  
\- Odłożysz wszystko _dokładnie_ tam, skąd to wziąłeś, Danielu.

\- Tak jest, sir - odpowiedział Danny i zasalutował, na co Chin zareagował zduszonym chichotem, a Kono uśmiechała się niczym kot, który dorwał kanarka.

\---

Kono i Danny klapnęli na kanapę w umeblowanym od nowa gabinecie Steve'a, wyczerpani dźwiganiem ciężarów. Podczas gdy Chin wieszał ostatnią ramkę z dyplomem, Danny uśmiechnął się i powiedział:  
\- A więc jak sądzicie, ile czasu zajmie mu zorientowanie się, że zamieniłem fotele przy naszych biurkach?

__________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> **Uwaga, ważny komunikat!**
> 
> No dobra, a więc na początek zapewniam, że to nie jest żart. Sprawa jest poważna jak granaty w kieszeniach bojówek Steve'a. Bo chodzi o to, że gromadzi mi się coraz więcej fików, które chciałabym dla Was przetłumaczyć, i coraz trudniej mi zdecydować, za którego fika mam się zabrać, a niestety tłumaczenie wszystkich jednocześnie jest niewykonalne ;-p Najbliższe tłumaczenie mam już upatrzone, ale nie wiem, co dalej...
> 
> Dlatego chciałabym poprosić Was o pomoc. Zawęziłam wybór do trzech kandydatów, ale ostateczną decyzję oddaję w Wasze ręce. [TUTAJ](http://www.funtest.pl/test/mcdanno-runda1/) możecie oddać głos na fika, który Waszym zdaniem brzmi najbardziej interesująco (przy czym pozostałe dwa nie zostaną całkiem zdyskwalifikowane - po prostu będą czekać na swoją kolej; to znaczy o ile Autorzy zgodzą się na ich przetłumaczenie). To tak odnośnie pytania #1.  
> W pytaniu #2 chcę poznać Wasze zdanie na temat fika, który podbił moje serce, ale ponieważ jest mocno angstowy, to nie wiem, czy by Wam się spodobał, a nie chcę marnować czasu na tłumaczenie czegoś, czego nikt nie zechce czytać, ani zmuszać Was do czytania angstu, skoro jest tyle fluffowych fików.
> 
> I już, to tyle. Nie licząc czasu do namysłu, samo oddanie głosu zajmie Wam 5 sekund, więc zróbcie to, proszę, w naszym wspólnym interesie. W okienku "twoje imię" możecie wpisać nick, którym posługujecie się tutaj, albo wpiszcie cokolwiek, jeśli wolicie zagłosować anonimowo. Następnie klikacie "sprawdź wyniki" - to ważne, żebym dostała Wasze odpowiedzi! (gdy pojawi się okno z zapytaniem o e-mail, możecie je zamknąć, bo w tej ankiecie nie ma poprawnych odpowiedzi, więc dostalibyście tylko spamową wiadomość) Żeby zachować tajność głosowania i uniknąć sugerowania się odpowiedziami innych, każda odpowiedź jest warta 1 pkt, czyli każdy głosujący otrzyma 'wynik' 2 pkt. Jakiekolwiek uwagi możecie napisać w komentarzu do tego testu-ankiety :-)
> 
> Głosowanie trwa do końca kwietnia!!!
> 
> **Dziękuję za współpracę!**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Spinacz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519340) by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance)




End file.
